Rollitos de primavera
by Aromohola
Summary: Hogwarts sirve comida china para celebrar la llegada de la primavera...
1. Rollitos de primavera

Notas de la autora: Esto es lo que escribí un día a las seis de la mañana tras pasarme toda la noche en el foro y el MSN con las amigas. Aunque no hay ningún nombre explícito, me inspiré en mi pareja favorita. Lo subo mientras espero que mi beta-reader pueda leer el último capítulo de mi otro fic, No me olvides.  
  
ROLLITOS DE PRIMAVERA  
  
Cuando entra en el comedor, sus ojos buscan con desesperación. Ahí está, junto a sus amigos, riendo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. No puede creerlo. Desde el principio acordaron que no significaba nada, un rollito, nada más... pero las cosas se complicaron, y ahora que ha terminado, echa de menos su compañía, los encuentros fortuitos, los besos.  
  
Se sienta a la mesa, no tiene apetito. En la distancia estudia cada uno de sus movimientos, su elegancia, su destreza utilizando los palillos. Hoy han servido comida china, para celebrar la llegada de la primavera.  
  
Tres meses exactos. Todo el invierno. Un invierno blanco, como su piel; frío, como su mirada; cruel, como sus palabras: un rollito de invierno, nada más.  
  
Su mejor amigo le da una palmadita en el hombro, para darle ánimos. Ambos se miran. Sonríen, nerviosos. Algo ha cambiado entre ellos, aunque aún no lo saben. Pero quieren descubrirlo.  
  
El amigo acerca la bandeja, llena de ese manjar chino tan típico: crujiente, dorado al aceite, relleno de verdura cortada finita, con nombre a romance...  
  
- ¿Quieres rollito?  
  
* THE END * 


	2. Salsa agridulce

Notas de la autora: Ese minific es la continuación de "Rollitos de primavera"; quizá no tiene el punto de humor de "Rollitos", pero sigue estando abierto a múltiples interpretaciones...  
  
SALSA AGRIDULCE  
  
Al principio cree que es feliz. Comparten horas de estudio, de juegos, de magia; hablan y ríen igual que antes, como buenos amigos. Sólo una mirada perspicaz podría descubrir sus roces furtivos, sus besos robados, sus manos buscándose bajo la mesa, añorando el contacto.  
  
Los elfos han descubierto su manjar favorito y cada viernes sirven comida china para cenar.  
  
Un viernes por la noche, su juego predilecto: sumerge el dedo en la salsa, roja como el cabello de su amante, y traza las líneas imaginarias que unen la infinitud de pecas que salpican su espalda. Observa su obra, un león. Sonríe dulcemente, y luego resigue el mismo camino con sus labios, saboreando cada temblor, cada estremecimiento.  
  
Un mes y dos días. Finales de abril. Por primera vez, su relación sale a la luz. Por primera vez, descubre que en la distancia su enemigo estudia cada uno de sus movimientos con un interés renovado. Y empieza a recordar. Caricias sobre una piel inmaculada como la nieve, besos sobre unos labios de pétalo de loto, y esos ojos... hoy azulados como el cielo de primavera, una calidez como nunca había visto reflejada en esos ojos.  
  
Hoy es viernes. Esa noche no le apetece jugar. Sin mucho entusiasmo, sumerge el dedo en la salsa roja y dibuja. Un dragón. Sonríe agriamente, se disculpa, y se va. De pronto aborrece la salsa agridulce.  
  
* THE END *  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: escribí Rollitos para un foro en que no permiten publicar historias SLASH (lo único en lo que estoy en desacuerdo, para lo demás está muy bien). De aquí que jugara con la ambigüedad de los personajes, para que pudiera ser leído tanto desde el punto de vista de un chico como de una chica. Me hizo gracia el comentario de alguien que tenía clarísimo que se trataba de Hermione, señal de que lo había logrado. La idea que tenía en mente mientras escribía era la que muy bien ha interpretado niki_chan: Harry y Draco cortan, Harry llega al comedor y Ron le pide rollito. Amaly, lo siento, por ahora se ha convertido más bien en un Harry-Ron, pero no te preocupes, no me acaba de gustar esa pareja, (y a mi Harry tampoco). Espero escribir pronto el final de esa trilogía, con el título provisional de "Familia feliz" Aunque se aceptan sugerencias. 


	3. Plátano frito con miel

Notas de la autora: Quiero dar las gracias a Nigriv por inspirar el título de la última entrega de esa trilogía. Mucho más sugerente que el de "Familia Feliz". Un beso, guapa.  
  
También las gracias a los que dejaron review, espero que el "menú" sea del agrado de todos.  
  
PLÁTANO FRITO CON MIEL  
  
Por la mañana quiere disculparse, por abandonarle a mitad de la noche. Su mejor amigo le dedica una amplia sonrisa. No entiende nada, hasta que descubre que no es la única persona a quien le gusta la salsa agridulce.  
  
Toda la semana siente una mirada glacial que penetra en el fondo de su alma, pero cada vez que busca esos ojos, se esconden bajo un flequillo de reflejos dorados como la miel.  
  
Cena del viernes, ninguna sorpresa en el menú. De postre, plátano frito con miel. Cómo los elfos han descubierto que es su postre favorito, mejor no preguntar.  
  
Lo come poco a poco, con fruición. De pronto se estremece, se le erizan los pelos en la nuca. Sólo su mirada provoca tal efecto. Levanta los ojos: en la distancia, su enemigo saborea ese postre exquisito con una lentitud exagerada, relamiendo su labio tras cada bocado. Debería estar prohibida tanta provocación.  
  
Esa noche sueña con dragones.  
  
Toda una semana de tortura. Busca una mirada suya, un gesto, una sonrisa, pero él le elude como una snitch.  
  
Otro viernes. Hoy no baja a cenar, no tiene apetito, dice. Su estómago le traiciona. Más tarde en la noche, cuando sus compañeros duermen, se desliza entre las sombras y desciende a las cocinas.  
  
No es el único visitante de los elfos. La luz de los fogones alumbra a un joven de cabello dorado inconfundible, con una jarra de miel en la mano.  
  
Su imaginación se desborda al escuchar una voz melosa que le susurra al oído:  
  
- No quería que te quedaras sin tu postre. Tú pones la fruta y yo pongo la miel.  
  
* THE END * 


End file.
